


I'll Always Take Care of You

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Instagram Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Grace requested:"If you're still taking prompts for Gallavich I was just wondering if you could write something where there was no breakup and Mickey didn't go to jail so they're still a couple and maybe living together but Ian still became an EMT and he ends up getting hurt on one of his calls (nothing major) and Sue has to call Mickey to come and take him home? Just some good old hurt/comfort and fluff please if that's okay?"SEND ME YOUR PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM !! @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	I'll Always Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grace, for sending in this amazing prompt! I'm a sucker for Gallavich hurt/comfort even though that was basically their entire relationship because someone *cough* fucking Janet *cough* couldn't give them a break! Hope you enjoy! Happy reading :))

Mickey Milkovich was in love with his life. 

 

 _That_ is something he never, ever thought would be possible. 

 

At twenty-two he was living with the love of his life, in an apartment not far from either of their families' homes. They had a dog and a gecko named Natasha. Everything was fucking perfect and Mickey could not have imagined he'd be this happy, ever. 

 

The only thing he didn't like was the long hours his boyfriend, Ian Gallagher, worked as an EMT. Mickey didn't see as much of his boyfriend as he would like, but he was okay as long as Ian enjoyed it and he made a good amount of money for his half of the bills. Being an EMT was hard work, and Mickey was so proud of Ian every single day. 

 

** 

 

The day started off normal, Ian woke up before Mickey and shrugged himself our of his boyfriend's koala-like hold. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as Mickey whined and grumbled about the sudden cold he was feeling. Ian was used to what happens next, as far as Mickey can tell, and he just held Mickey's hands when they wrapped around his waist from behind. 

 

"Babe," Mickey whined. "Don't go." Ian sighed and turned slightly, pulling Mickey so he was now sitting in the redhead's lap.

 

"Mick, I gotta go save lives and make some money. People don't give a shit if my boyfriend wanted to cuddle longer when they need an ambulance." 

 

"Well, they should. Save my life because I'll die if you go." Mickey mumbled into the crook of Ian's neck, making the taller man roll his eyes at his boyfriend's dramatics. Mickey tightened his grip when Ian began to stand, gripping Ian's shoulders and digging his heels into the mattress. Mickey's attempts were futile, however, because Ian just extracted himself again and deposited Mickey on their bed. 

 

Mickey pouted up at Ian, making him smile. Ian leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mickey's lips, which he readily accepted. When Ian pulled away, Mickey tried to drag him back down on the bed, but Ian ducked out of his hold and grabbed his uniform. By the time Mickey got his bearings, Ian was already in the shower, singing off-key and making Mickey fall in love with him all over again. 

 

**

 

It was around noon when Mickey walked into the Alibi, immediately met with the sight of Kev with a kid on his shoulders and the other on his hip. Mickey just rolled his eyes and nodded at him in greeting, before sitting on his usual stool and motioning to Kev for a beer. 

 

Mickey had only downed half his beer when his phone started blaring in his pocket, scaring the kid on Kev's shoulders. Mickey cursed when she started crying and immediately went into the bathroom to take the call from his boyfriend. 

 

"Hey babe," Mickey greeted cheerfully. "Thought you were still busy doing that Clark Kent shit." 

 

"Mickey, it's Sue." Mickey immediately straightened up at this. "Ian's at the hospital-" 

 

"What? Which hospital? Why? What happened? Is he okay?" Mickey was already halfway out the door, ready to hop in his car and break every traffic law that is currently in place. 

 

"Relax, man. He fell off the ambulance because a rowdy patient kicked him and he broke his tibia. I'm gonna need you to come pick him up because I have to go back to work." Sue explained, soothing the fears that were brewing and coming to the surface inside Mickey's brain.

 

"I'll be there in five," Mickey rushed out, jumping into the car and putting the car in drive. 

 

"The hospital is fifteen minu-" Mickey hung up. He didn't care, he was getting to his man right the fuck now. 

 

*** 

 

Once Mickey got the number from the nurse, he barreled into his boyfriend's room to see the doctor explaining how to use the basic functions on a wheelchair. Since Ian broke his leg in three spots, it seemed as if he would be wheelchair bound for a little while. 

 

As soon as Mickey saw Ian sitting on the hospital bed, he let out a sigh of relief and moved past the doctor. He crawled onto the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Ian kept listening to the doctor, not sparing Mickey a glance as he wrapped his arm around Mickey's shoulder. The doctor looked confused for a moment but let it slide as he continued to talk to Ian. 

 

When it was time to go home, Mickey wheeled Ian out and got him into their Jeep in no time. He made sure Ian was comfortable in the back seat before giving him a lingering peck and stroking a bruise Ian had on his cheek from his fall. Kissing his forehead, Mickey closed the door and got into the front seat. He glanced at Ian more times than he can count throughout the drive, but Ian just smiled at him every time. 

 

Once Ian was home and resting in their bed, Mickey looked him over. Feeling sad his boyfriend was immobile, he turned on the television and tucked himself into Ian's side, sighing contently now that he was in the comfort of his Ian's arms. 

 

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Mickey let his head fall on Ian's chest. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled goofily to see that Ian was already looking at him. Mickey kissed Ian's mouth before letting his head drop down on his chest. Leaving a kiss there, Mickey rubbed his nose on the fabric of Ian's shirt, smiling to himself. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces despite the situation. 

 

*** 

 

Ian was off work for some time now that he could not get in and out of the ambulance, much to Mickey's delight. Mickey didn't have to be at the Alibi for work that day, so he decided to take Ian on a date since they hadn't been on one in forever. 

 

That is how they find themselves at a movie theater at one in the afternoon on a Wednesday. Before this, Ian could only dream of having this hour off. Nobody was out, the theater pretty much empty, and it was peaceful as fuck. Mickey and Ian were having the time of their lives just being with eachother.

 

Sitting back in the reclining seat, Ian turned away from the movie to look at Mickey. Mickey pretended not to notice and played with their fingers, which were intertwined and sitting on Mickey's lap along with the popcorn.

 

Mickey gave up and looked at Ian, bright smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend for only a moment before some kids, who were definitely skipping school, started throwing popcorn at them. Mickey turned around and scowled before looking one of them dead in the eyes and giving his boyfriend another peck. Deciding to just let it go, the two turned back to the movie, hands still linked between them. 

 

***

 

Later that night, when Mickey and Ian settled into bed, Mickey started laughing softly to himself. Ian just furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him like he was insane.

 

"What?" He asked, clearly getting annoyed with Mickey's antics. 

 

Mickey just smiled. "Nothing, it's just that, you know I'm never letting you go after being spoiled by your clumsy ass for as long as I will be. Your fiery ass is mine and I'm going to keep you hostage in our bed so I can cuddle you all day long." At that, Ian smiled too. He took his pain medication before tugging Mickey into his embrace from where he was sitting against the headboard. Mickey happily settled between the redhead's legs and buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

 

Ian smiled down at his boyfriend, maybe breaking his leg wasn't such a bad thing after all. 


End file.
